Inframundo: Nueva esperanza
by andreri
Summary: Selene y Michael se han unido a un aquelarre de vampiros, liderando el ejercito que combate a los lycans y a los vampiros que aun mantienen lealtad a los mayores. Pero cuando Selene queda embarazada, Michael debe asumir la responsavilidad de los dos ademas de controlar a Selene y protegerla a ella y sus cachorros por nacer. El resumen es malo lo se, pero si leen deseguro les gusta.
1. Descubrimiento

Inframundo

Nueva oscuridad

Dos meses después de la muerte de Marcus y William

Tomo con firmeza las berretas y abrió fuego sin piedad contra los tres lycans que venían hacia ella, en pocos momentos, estos cayendo muertos al piso, víctimas de acertadas balas entre los ojos. Selene miro a su alrededor, solo Michael y dos traficantes de muerte seguían peleando, los demás estaban haciendo un reconocimiento de la batalla, habían cinco heridos y dos muertos, de los quince traficantes que los habían acompañado en esta misión. Aun le era abrumador todo lo que había pasado tras salir de la prisión de William; después de salir (no sin haber sanado completamente, a pedido de Michael) se dirigieron camino a Budapest, para su sorpresa encontrándose con un grupo de al menos cincuenta traficantes de muerte que los llevaron a una casa de seguridad semejante a Ordoghaz, habían tenido un juicio para explicar sus razones, en el que Michael no fue de mucha ayuda, pero de milagro Selene se pudo explicar bien, y los vampiros entendiendo (por lo que supo este grupo era joven) aceptaron firmar un tratado para con Michael y ella, con la condición de que encabezaran el grupo de sus protectores contra los vampiros que aun mantenían lealtad a los mayores, por supuesto Michael le insistió en ir en todas las misiones a las que ella fuera, que hasta ahora habían sido once. Pensando en esas se encontraba cuando vio a Michael lanzando por el muelle a los dos lycans muertos, volviendo a su forma humana iba a ir hasta donde él estaba pero un ruido la detuvo; lo más seguro era que por sus compañeros ser inexpertos no se hubieran dado cuenta aún, se giró hacia una embarcación cercana y luego nuevamente hacia Michael quien seguía tan absorto en su instinto que seguía en su forma bestial. De la nada Christopher grito lo que ella ya había notado, seguido del ruido que indicaba que el tiempo había acabado. Corrió hacia Michael lo más rápido que pudo empujándolo hacia atrás por los hombros mientras la bomba explotaba, rodando los dos en el piso hasta que un fuerte golpe los detuvo seguido de una aguda punzada de dolor en su costado.

Louis junto con Jessica y Aron encontraron refugio cerca mientras la explosión pasaba, "¿Todos están bien?" preguntó el primero, al salir de detrás de las cajas que habían utilizado como escudo noto la ausencia del hibrido y Selene "¿Dónde está Selene?"

Acostada sobre su estómago abrazada a Michael escucho que preguntaban por ella, haciendo un gran esfuerzo movió un poco los escombros sobre ellos por haber quedado tan cerca del estallido y levantó como pudo la mano "Aquí estamos" gritó y su voz sonó amortiguada por el peso sobre sus pulmones, recién noto que solo habían preguntado por ella cuando sintió que el peso sobre su cuerpo se aminoraba hasta desaparecer, ladeo un poco la cabeza para encontrar a Aron arrodillado a su lado, le hizo una seña con la cabeza y este se acercó a Michael, detrás de él pudo ver a Jessica aproximándose preocupada " Estoy bien" le dijo pasando su mirada de la vampira a Aron que también la miraba atentamente, le asintió con la cabeza y este le puso atención a las heridas de Michael; Selene puso sus manos al nivel de su pecho para levantarse, pero cuando hizo el mínimo intento de impulsarse hacia arriba sintió un dolor incontenible en un costado, escapándosele un gemido volvió a su posición original en el suelo, la vista de todos nuevamente en ella, llevo su mano a su mano justo bajo sus costillas izquierdas, topándose con una viga de metal encajada en esta área " Maldición".

Jessica se detuvo frente a Selene reparando en la viga atravesada en su lado izquierdo, fue a acercarse cuando su antigua tutora llevo su mano al trozo de metal y cerrando los ojos fuertemente tiro de él hasta arrancarlo de su carne no pudiendo contener un jadeo de dolor.

Selene se sacudió la cabeza tragándose el dolor y poniéndose en pie rápidamente, una buena cantidad de sangre dejándola haciendo que se mareara por unos segundos prontamente redirigiendo su atención a Aron y Michael, este último inconsciente y sangrando de un lado de su cabeza. "Llévenlo al helicóptero", ordenó mientras se encaminaba a este dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí, al llegar al vehículo subiéndose en él, espero a que llegaran con Michael para sentarse a su lado, quedándose dormida durante los quince minutos de vuelo.

Al llegar a su destino la despertaron, ella sin palabras levantó a Michael en brazos, bajándose del helicóptero y entrando a la casa de seguridad lo dejo recostado en un sofá de la pequeña sala principal, bajo las miradas de dos vampiros que se encontraban allí cuyos nombres no conocía "cuídenlo" les ordenó y sin más salió a dirigir la nueva batalla ahí formándose.

Michael despertó con un dolor lejano en la cabeza, miro a su alrededor encontrando que estaba recostado en un sillón en una sala pequeña, siendo observado atentamente por dos vampiros. Lo último que recordaba era a Selene empujándolo por hombros y un dolor fuerte en la cabeza; de inmediato se percató en la ausencia de esta, se volvió a los vampiros "¿Qué pasó con Selene?" uno de ellos le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos, 'Esta viva' fue toda la respuesta que le saco ese traficante, miro al otro pero cuando este fue a abrir la boca para hablar se oyó un gran estallido y el suelo tembló, no necesito más información, si había una batalla (y por supuesto que había tal) y Selene no se encontraba con él debía de estar en el medio de esta. Corrió por el campo de batalla no reparando en las personas alrededor y abriéndose paso echando fuertes zarpazos a todo quien se le cruzara por el camino, el busco por todos lados, nada.

Una vez terminada la batalla mientras traían a los heridos, inconscientes y muertos pudo ver a un vampiro acercándose con miedo y con su vista fija en él, deteniéndose a tres metros de distancia y dejando la camilla que traían entre dos en el suelo, de inmediato salto hasta esta al divisar a Selene en ella. Estaba bañada en sangre en parte suya según le decía su olfato, agudizando sus sentidos noto su respiración agitada y su pulso débil, rápidamente fue a la hielera que habían sacado tomando un par de bolsas de sangre, regresando con ella abrió una y la vertió sobre la mayor de sus heridas ubicada en su cadera, la otra bolsa la destapo y se la acerco a la boca para verter el líquido y obligarla a tragar repitiendo el proceso hasta que la bolsa se vació por completo. Al ver que ya casi todos se habían marchado en los Helicópteros la tomo con suavidad en brazos para dirigirse al último vehículo, que estaba esperando por ellos, sin poder evitarlo la apretó un poco contra si al sentirla tan débil e indefensa, seguidamente subiéndose con ella al helicóptero y este alzando vuelo rumbo a la sede central de los vampiros, una vez allí directo a la habitación que ellos dos compartían.

Selene despertó aturdida y en su cama, sintió un peso posarse a su lado y abrió los ojos encontrando los verdes de Michael mirándola y a este sentado a su lado "¿Estás bien?" él le asintió con la cabeza, ella se levantó cuidadosamente solo dejándole un suave beso en los labios para volverse a recostar "¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?".

"Cuatro horas" durante ese tiempo él iba a la habitación cada media hora, le revisaba el pulso y la respiración, se quedaba unos cuantos minutos y se volvía a ir. Pero esta ultima vez algo lo había detenido, era un pequeño repiqueteo, nada parecido al profundo y delicado latido de Selene, era más pequeño y rápido, pero definitivamente humano, se había congelado con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y regresado sobre sus pasos hacia la cama, Selene despertándose al él sentarse a su lado "¿Oyes ese sonido?" pues ella parecía no notarlo o si lo hacía no le daba importancia.

_Ahora que él lo decía_… "Si" frunció un poco el ceño, lo que oían era por supuesto un corazón humano, las ratas y los animales proporcionales a ese latido eran más rápidas y no se le acercarían a un inmortal. Esto era diferente, ella con todos sus años tenía sus sospechas y no ayudaba que de apoco empezara a oírse un segundo latido; claro, sus conocimientos en esa rama de la inmortalidad eran casi nulos, pero en más de medio milenio al menos una vez tenía que haber visto un caso similar "Ahora son dos".

"Lo noté" se veía un tanto preocupada y eso no podía ser bueno "¿Selene que pasa?, ¿Qué significa?", con lo poco y nada que le había dicho sobre lo que significaban los latidos para una inmortal ya se imaginaba que podía ser pero le parecía increíble, ¿Selene embarazada?, no, si ella misma le había dicho que no se preocupara por eso, que a los inmortales les era muy difícil concebir y que los vampiros usualmente usaban un tratamiento con una duración de diez años, tratamiento de carácter obligatorio en traficantes de muerte. Pero por otro lado, ninguno delos dos conocía bien los cambios que la sangre de Corvinus había provocado en ella, así que bien podía haber contrarrestado el efecto del tratamiento. Aunque si habían estado juntos cinco veces en esos dos meses era demasiado.

Selene en su tiempo de 8 vidas en condiciones humanas nunca había estado embarazada, nunca se había puesto a pensar en la maternidad, nunca había pensado que se refirieran a ella como mama, esto sinceramente le daba pavor; y aun así ahí estaban ella, Michael y los dos pequeños latidos "Significa que hay que ir con un especialista".

En el tono de voz de Selene pudo leer el temor que le causaba la idea, el solo le asintió con la cabeza y la observo inmóvil mientras ella se levantaba y se dirigía al baño

Al salir se encontró a Michael dormido, se vistió en silencio, y luego lo observo un par de minutos, al final decidiéndose por acercarse y despertarlo con un beso.

Se había despertado desde que Selene empezó a mirarlo pero había querido saber que haría esta, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo cuando sintió los labios de su pareja sobre los suyos_. 'Ahhh que vida tan buena' pensó juguetonamente._

A Felip le había sorprendido cuando la enfermera en turno lo fue a buscar diciéndole que Selene solicitaba su presencia de inmediato. Conocía a esta traficante y siempre le había parecido capaz de atenderse a sí misma por no mencionar que la atención que el hibrido le ofrecía era más que suficiente para las heridas de combate. "Hola, mi nombre es Felip" se anunció, mas por costumbre que otra cosa al entrar en la sala de espera y paso su mirada del híbrido a la vampira "Claro que… ya nos conocíamos_ Selene_"

"Felip necesito que me devuelvas el favor que me debes" miro a la enfermera y Felip comprendiendo le pidió a esta que los dejara solos.

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"Que expliques" dio un par de pasos hacia el vampiro, lo suficiente para que este escuchara los latidos, el doctor se congelo un momento con la mirada perdida, luego miro a Selene sorprendido y de esta paso a Michael, luego nuevamente a Selene.

Para Felip esto era un imposible si cualquiera otra vampira, incluso Amelia le dijera que estaba embarazada no le sorprendería pero la letal Selene le venía con estas y entraba en shock, poco a poco volvió a la realidad. Poso su mirada sobre Selene, luego sobre Michael, regresando a Selene, al sitio de donde venía el ruido y con miedo lentamente levanto la mano en dirección a allí, pero antes de que siquiera la tocara ya tenía al hibrido sujetándolo fuertemente de la muñeca, claro, a Selene todo el que la tocaba terminaba herido, y si lo que pensaba era cierto eso se elevaría a muerto. "Sera mejor que pasemos al consultorio". Les hizo una seña hacia una puerta pero ninguno se movió, no le darían la espalda, así que fue primero.

El doctor guió a Michael y Selene a una sala un tanto más alejada de las demás. El lugar era amplio y organizado pulcramente, se podían ver unas cuantas máquinas y una mesa de operaciones en la mitad de la sala mientras que en las esquinas había un par de camillas y un gran armario que Selene suponía contendría medicamentos y sustancias médicas. Aprovecho el momento en que Felip se volteó a cerrar la puerta para presionar el interruptor en su bolsillo, desactivando las medidas de seguridad en un perímetro de 2 km a la redonda, _'Nadie necesita percatarse de esto'_ pensó guardando de nuevo el botón, dirigió no tan discretamente la mirada a una de las cámaras, ahora ciega, cuando el vampiro les dio la cara, para darle a entender que ahora tenían privacidad." Habla"

"Pues creo que ya lo sabias. Si, estas en estado .Si lo deseas puedo hacerte una ecografía para estar seguros y buscar información."

"Bien"

Michael capto apenas el significado cuando vio al vampiro acercar al armario para sacar un par de conectores y el típico gel que reconoció lejanamente," Yo realizare el procedimiento" ese doctor estaba muy equivocado si se le había pasado por la mente que Michael le dejaría acercarse así a Selene " Usted solo está aquí para asesorarnos en algunos aspectos inmortales en los que puede que tengamos algunas lagunas" si el tono frío en su voz no le dio a entender al doctor que lo quería lejos de ella, el colocarse delante de Selene de seguro si lo hizo.

Así que al híbrido a pesar de su apariencia pacifica si sufría la característica posesividad lycan, y por lo que podía ver una fuerte. Felip le entrego lo que llevaba en las manos sin titubear.

A Selene no le gustaba que Michael se comportara de esa manera tan posesiva, pero la verdadera que en ese momento se le antojaba reconfortante saber que el hombre la protegía, aunque lo hiciera siempre.

Michael tomo lo que Felip le pasaba y se dirigió a la máquina de ultrasonido, conectando los cables y encendiendo la máquina, luego volteándose a Selene, "Recuéstate ahí y descúbrete el estómago por favor" ella así lo hizo, acto seguido Michael colocándole una buena cantidad de gel sobre el vientre y resbalando suavemente la sonda sobre este.

Selene se sentía un poco incomoda, por lo que opto por fijar su atención en la pantalla casi completamente negra a excepción de una que otra formación gris y dos puntitos blancos, que suponía eran sus hijos (y que raro sonaba decirlo). Poco a poco pudo ver extenderse en el rostro de Michael una pequeña sonrisa.

Michael vio el monitor largo rato, si algo había pensado sobre su futuro cuando entro a este mundo definitivamente no fue el ser padre, menos que fueran hijos de Selene; pero no negaría que sentía una gran emoción mesclada con alegría.

Selene estaba absorta completamente entre sus pensamientos y el monitor, ya no quedaba duda (aunque nunca la tuvo), pero ver a sus hijos en la pantalla la hizo enfrentarse a la realidad; estaban ahí, eran dos, apenas los conocía y ya los amaba más que a su vida, de la noche a la mañana tenía una familia otra vez, no los perdería de nuevo, ese embarazo lo completaría; esa era la realidad.

Felip notando que ninguno no decía nada decidió interrumpir el momento, él no tenía toda la noche " Tienes cinco semanas según esto" ambos dirigieron su atención a él " Por lo tanto es imposible determinar algunas cosas como su género. Yo solo necesito saber dos cosas si pretenden que yo los ayude " Miro hacia Michael, "¿Él es el padre?" Selene solo le asintió con la mirada perdida "¿Van a seguir con el embarazo?" Ella volvió su rostro hacia Michael ambos intercambiando la misma mirada, Selene susurro un leve 'si'.

Michael sintió su estómago sacudirse y encogerse al oír a Selene, él ni podía formular palabras, pero tenía que reaccionar " ¿Qué sucederá ahora?" Selene le había hablado muy poco referente a la gestación en vampiros pero sabía que no era fácil.

"Veo que ella no te menciono mucho" miro de reojo a Selene "La gestación, en inmortales, varía según la especie pero ya que el padre pertenece a ambas, es un poco más complicado. Usualmente tanto lycans como vampiros nacen en forma humana. Durante el embarazo es normal que hayan ciertos factores, unos más agresivos que otros, que alteren a la madre"

"¿Factores como cuáles?" Michael sabía que no debía portarse agresivo, pero era del bienestar de Selene durante los próximos meses de lo que hablaban.

"Factores pocos dañinos como la necesidad de más alimento, cansancio, cambios neuróticos de humor de los que no te debes preocupar ya que ella normalmente los posee" Michael le gruño bajamente "aumento de peso, por supuesto el agrandamiento del vientre. Mientras que en inmortales hay otros factores, mucho más peligrosos, como la transformación en luna llena para los lycans, ya que si la madre no controla el cambio el feto cambia con ella y en el cambio le desgarra los órganos internos, para los vampiros lo más peligroso es una falla nutricional, lo que quiere decir que si dejas de alimentarte o no ingieres suficientes nutrientes para ti y los…cachorros, empezaran a absorber los que tu cuerpo emplee para adaptar tu organismo a ellos, lo que ocasionara una colisión en la que tanto fetos como la madre morirán. La mejor manera de evitar esos casos es ingiriendo sangre real, humana de ser posible y en las cantidades que tu sientas necesarias"

Michael estaba absolutamente impactado, el solo imaginar la situación le causaba escalofríos, pero sospechaba que la lista de cosas que le harían daño a Selene o a sus cachorros sería más larga.

Felip continuo "También, conociendo el carácter Selene, creo que es necesario que explique bien ciertas limitaciones en específico. Por ahora tu vida sigue normal pero pronto tendrás que mantenerte alejada de las balas, cuchillas, garras, dientes y todo lo que tenga que ver con misiones, de los entrenamientos y del… sexo brusco."

"¿Qué sucederá cuando Selene dé a luz?"4 De alguna manera Michael llego al tema que no querían tratar, pero era necesario preguntar; de lo poco y nada que ella le había contado le menciono la vez que una vampira de Ordoghaz se embarazo y murió al nacer él bebe. Michael vio como de pronto todo la habitación y los rostros de los presentes se volvieron sombríos.

"La historia de nacimientos de los vampiros es trágica, nunca nadie ha-"

"Solo me interesa lo que le pasara a ella" Michael lo interrumpió lo que menos necesitaba era rodeos en cuanto a eso.

Felip trato de no sentirse ofendido, mientras continuo "No es seguro, el cuerpo de ella funciona diferente, tal ve-"

"MALDITA SEA. ¡SELENE! ¿QUE PASARA CON SELENE?" Michael estaba fuera de sí,_ ese idiota no entendía que solo quería una puta respuesta._

Selene noto el pánico presente en su voz, ese en especial era un tema delicado que tendría que tratar con él en privado "Michael…" no fue más que un susurro tranquilizador pero en su voz también relució el miedo.

Felip observo el intercambio colérico,_ Él no estaba para que un mocoso le gritara de esa forma_. "Seré franco contigo, la posibilidad de que ella muera durante o después del parto es alta, así como de que los fetos aborten o su cuerpo no resista el cambio; hay millones de alternativas, si quieres te las explicare ¡una por UNA!_ Se pasó de la raya_ pensó cuando oyó lo que dijo y notó los ojos húmedos de Selene al tiempo que esta volteaba hacia otro lada y el hibrido lo miraba fulminante.

Esas palabras no fueron más que un golpe bajo tanto para Selene como para él. Sinceramente no podía, no quería imaginarse criando a sus mellizos sin Selene, rogaba a los cielos no tener que elegir entre ella y sus cachorros, aunque sin lugar a dudas elegiría a Selene.

Selene se alarmo por la rapidez con la que las lágrimas de sus ojos resbalaron por sus mejillas, ese comentario le había dolido como una flecha atravesando su pecho. No quería perder a nadie más, no a su familia otra vez, no lo soportaría dos veces. Al parecer involuntariamente había llevado una de sus manos a su estómago y lo había empezado a acariciar suavemente, para disimular el sobresalto que eso le causo se volvió a cubrir el estómago mientras se sentaba.

Michael se preocupó por el cambio de actitud de Selene, peo por ahora lo más importante era llevar a Selene de vuelta a su habitación sin que nadie se percatara de los latidos no hasta que tuvieran un plan; además internamente la quería lo más lejos que pudiera de ese sujeto,_ no se quedaría nunca a ver como alguien hería a Selene así fuera emocionalmente_. "Sera mejor que nos vayamos, hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí"

Selene le asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie y mirando a Felip directamente a los ojos, sin emitir sonido alguno con los labios gesticulo "Ni una palabra". Felip asintió inmediatamente.

Felip pasó al frente de la pareja abriendo la puerta y encabezando el camino a la sala de espera, donde inclino la cabeza a modo de despedida y se fue rumbo a su oficina.

Selene no dijo nada de regreso a la habitación, Michael suponía,_ o quería suponer,_ era por la concentración de hacer que su corazón cubriera los latidos. Pero era obvio que después de lo ocurrido no le sería fácil encontrar un punto del cual partir.

Al llegar a la habitación Selene paso de largo hacia el baño, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta se quitó la ropa y entro a la ducha, abrió el grifo, dejando que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo, pero eso no tranquilizo (como en otras ocasiones) sus emociones que ella misma consideraba caóticas. Se sentía abrumada, frustrada, aterrada, conmocionada. Oyó a Michael tocar la puerta y preguntar si podía entrar, ella solo agacho la cabeza, ocultándose detrás de su cabello.

Michael entro en el baño, se quedó viéndola como estaba: acongojada, encogida, escondida detrás de una cortina de cabello negro. Le dolió verla en ese estado, así que decidió desvestirse y entrar con ella.

Selene oyó a Michael desvistiéndose y entrando a la ducha; lo sintió dudando para después sentir que le daba vuelta, seguidamente envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos en un abrazo reconfortante. En sus brazos se sintió inundada por una paz que temía terminara pronto, se sintió frágil, temía lo que pudiera suceder pero necesitaba desahogarse desesperadamente; "Michael, tengo miedo" le dijo como poco más que un susurro "tengo miedo, miedo de lo que ahora sucederá y de lo que no, miedo de perder a mi familia de nuevo. Pero más que nada" se le quebró la voz al tiempo que las lágrimas ya inevitables rodaban por sus mejillas, levanto lacara del pecho de Michael mirándolo directamente a los ojos, viendo que él estaba absolutamente conmovido "Tengo miedo de que te vayas, tengo miedo de que me abandones ahora, tengo miedo Michael." Volvió a ocultar la cara en el pecho de Michael, esta vez abrazándolo fuertemente como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Eso fue más de lo que Michael pudo soportar su mente se colapsó por completo, lagrimas cayendo también en sus mejillas, la abrazo fuerte, besándole la cabeza, le levanto la cara obligándola a mirarlo, sus ojos dolidos y su cara empapada, "Yo…" no tenía palabras "moriría antes de pensar en abandonarte, eres todo para mí. No podría vivir sin ti como lo hice sin Samantha; podría arrancarme el corazón del pecho pero no soportaría verte sufrir. TE AMO." La beso de la misma forma que lo hizo en la prisión de William, pero esta vez fue diferente no había pasión en el beso, solo amor y la calma que tan desesperadamente ambos necesitaban.

Por ese momento todas las dudas y temores en la mente de Selene se disiparon, no importaba nada más, Michael no la abandonaría y es era suficiente por ahora.

Se separaron un poco después por la falta de aire, se miraron largo rato, Selene aun temblaba ligeramente y tenía los ojos aun bañados en lágrimas, Michael por su parte llevo una mano a su mejilla acariciándola suavemente, luego llevando sus labios a su cara y besándosela con cuidado, pasando por sus parpados, sus mejillas, su frente, su mentón y su boca finalmente para repetir el proceso. Michael estiro una mano para cerrar el grifo después llevándola al trasero de ella y cargándola, Selene enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de el en cuanto dejó el piso, apoyo la cabeza de su hombro y se sujetó a su espalda, Michael sin parar las caricias y besos en su rostro, los saco del baño y camino hasta la cama y los recostó en esta, cuidadosamente colocando solo la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de Selene, posicionando una de sus piernas entre las de ella, una de sus manos en su cuello sujetando su cabeza, mientras la otra bajaba esta su estómago y lo acariciaba lentamente mientras ella solo se quedaba absolutamente quieta, poco a poco su pulso y respiración disminuyendo hasta que se quedó dormida. Michael la observo largo rato,_ era preciosa,_ en su rostro por primera vez no había rastro alguno de preocupación, solo la calma habitaba en el ambiente. Dirigió su atención a la mano que descansaba sobre su estómago, sintiendo bajo la piel de su madre los latidos de los corazones de sus pequeños, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras llevo sus labios hasta allí, aspirando el aroma eclipsante de Selene y dejando un largo beso para luego regresar a plantar un beso en la frente de Selene y acurrucarse junto a esta, él quedándose dormido también.


	2. Misión

Capitulo dos

Ya hacía tres días que se habían enterado de que Selene estaba embarazada, los cambios en ella, aunque indetectables para cualquiera que no fuera cercano a ella, ya habían empezado. Michael ahora se encontraba en el almacén de provisiones, tratando sin éxito de convencer a la vampira encargada de por qué necesitaba que les rellenar el refrigerador, cuando este había estado lleno después de la misión. Estaba a punto de desistir cuando una voz muy cantarina para pertenecer a un hombre le llego junto con unos pasos, al tiempo que un vampiro aparecía detrás de la encargada y se paraba a su lado.

"Oh, WenT espero que no le estas dando problemas al jefe" Deam le dijo con un tono de burla en la voz, él era su superior después de todo. Le sostuvo la mirada de fastidio que le dio y después se dirigió al hombre "Michael, ¿verdad? Ven conmigo"

Este lo siguió inmediatamente. "Mi nombre es Deam, ¿qué necesitabas de mi colega de la entrada?"

"Sangre, en nuestra habitación se nos agotó"

"¿Cuándo se les lleno por última vez?"

"Hace tres días" Michael pudo observar la sorpresa en el rostro del vampiro y quiso agregar algo pero que le diría, ¿que ella había estado alimentándose de él para cumplir con su embarazo?

Era impresionante que se acabaran tanta sangre entre dos en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo estaba consciente de que era el hibrido y de que Selene podía llegar a ser salvaje cuando quería. "Oye, si se quieren drenar follando diez veces al día es su asunto. Pero deberían tener consideración de los que reparten la sangre y limpian las habitaciones" lo digo sin pelos en la lengua, no sabía por qué pero Michael le había inspirado una fuerte confianza.

Michael no sabía que pensar, por un lado el vampiro solo había estado bromeando, por el otro se había referido a algo personal sin siquiera conocerlo._ Algo común en los vampiros_, se recordó y solo le dio al vampiro una ceja en alto y una media sonrisa, que este regreso abiertamente.

"Anda, solo bromeaba, ¿Cuánta necesitas?" le dijo ahora en serio

"Treinta bolsas" le respondieron con simplicidad, mientras veía a Deam voltearse desapareciendo y apareciendo de nuevo por un pasillo, entregándole cuatro bolsas de sangre, lo miró confundido.

Su cara lo divirtió un poco "No es buena idea, que tu lleves el resto por las instalaciones, enviare a alguien a llenar tu refrigerador" Michael le asintió un tanto sorprendido y tras decirle un sencillo _Gracias _se dio la vuelta regresando por donde vino, pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, Deam recordó algo "Dile a Selene que la felicito". Estas palabras se referían por supuesto a su comentario de antes en cuanto a beber sangre mientras tenían sexo, pero Michael no pudo evitar voltearse asustado, relajándose al ver la sonrisa sin malas intenciones del vampiro, prontamente siguiendo su camino.

* * *

Selene se había despertado cuando Michael se levantó y le dijo que no tenían ya sangre y que iría por más, pero este le había insistido a ella que se quedara a descansar, y Selene, aunque no había hecho absolutamente nada que la cansara en los últimos tres días, no se negó.

Se había vuelto a dormir en cuestión de minutos; pero al poco tiempo el timbre de su celular la despertó de nuevo, ella aun adormilada alcanzo el aparato del nochero y contesto la llamada "¿Que sucede?"

"Selene, Maldita sea. ¿Dónde diablos estas? nadie te ha visto en más de tres días"

Escucho la voz de Carlos desde el otro lado de la línea pero ignoro su pregunta anterior "¿Qué sucede?" insistió

"Hay un situación por acá. Sería muy agradable de tu parte si regresaras al mundo. Te necesitamos urgentemente" le dijo en tono de reclamo.

Selene no estaba segura de sí era conveniente que fuera pero al cabo de un par de minutos le acepto diciendo que ya iba para allá. Se levantó de la cama de un solo movimiento, arrepintiéndose cuando este le causo un fuerte mareo, recupero su equilibrio e hizo nota mental en tomar un par de bolsas de sangre antes de llegar a la sala. Se dio una ducha rápida y se metió en su traje de traficante, tomo su celular del nochero y salió de la habitación camino a la sala de estrategias, parando un momento en el comedor por una bolsa de sangre.

Al llegar a su destino, todo estaba en caos, había varios vampiros discutiendo en un rincón, un grupo de traficantes examinando unas coordenadas e imágenes satelitales, otros caminado de un lado a otro de la sala en busca de papeles o fijándose en los múltiples ordenadores; el mero aire de stress en el lugar le mareo un poco. Finalmente diviso a Carlos en el centro de la habitación frente una gran pantalla ocupada por imágenes, videos y enlaces, sin perder un segundo se dirigió a él "¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" el vampiro volteándose a ella con el ceño fruncido.

"Vaya, reapareciste" Selene le iba a reclamar, pero la interrumpió no tenían tiempo para eso "Un grupo de lycans bastante numeroso tuvo un encuentro con un grupo de reconocimiento; los llevaron a sus instalaciones como rehenes, regresaron intactos hoy al anochecer, aseguran que no les hicieron ningún daño y que solo les pidieron que nos entregar un mensaje." La traficante frente a él le alzo una ceja pero lo dejo continuar "Quieren aliarse con nosotros, aseguran querer la paz con los vampiros, desean que nos encontremos en un terreno intermedio que no pertenezca a ninguna de las dos razas, nos enviaron las coordenadas del lugar que ya están siendo comprobadas, también incluyeron una lista explicita de quienes deben asistir" tomo la hoja de papel sobre el escritorio y se la paso a Selene "Únicamente siete vampiros: tres escoltas, el segundo del consejo, un representante civil, un secretario que escriba todo el encuentro y … nuestro jefe militar" Selene levanto la vista del papel con una expresión en blanco " Te solicitaron explícitamente. Quieren que nos encontremos en cuarenta minutos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?".

A simple vista podía ser una trampa, pero en el remoto caso de que fuera cierto, La Paz es por lo que habían estado luchando, las líneas divisoras de ambas razas se habían borrado hacía meses, ya no había razón para la guerra, y ella honestamente solo quería vivir con Michael alejados de toda esa muerte y dolor. Por otro lado si resultaba siendo una trampa su embarazo estaría en serio riesgo. "Michael no tiene permitido ir" no lo pregunto pues al ella ser una vampira el estaría del lado de estos, a lo que el hombre enfrente negó con la cabeza. Selene no estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer pero al cabo de un par de minutos había tomado una decisión. "Jane ve a buscar a Jessica, Aron y Louis. Evan trae a Peterk para que sea el secretario. Carlos busca a alguno de tus amigos civiles, pero por favor, que no se ponga a lloriquear en frente de los licántropos. Nathiel dile a su _majestad _Esthefan que su presencia es requerida para una misión y que lo espero en el helipuerto Nº 4 en 10 minutos" Dio las instrucciones en forma rápida a los vampiros a su alrededor, formando el grupo de siete vampiros para la misión. Pero aun tenía alguien con quien lidiar.

Vio llegar a los tres traficantes de muerte que harían de escoltas y rápidamente cogió a Aron del brazo y le susurro "Michael fue a la sala de provisiones, asegúrate de que no salga de allí hasta que hallamos despegado" Decir eso le produjo un pesar en la boca del estómago, pero si se enteraba de la misión ahora intentaría detenerla. Al Aron alejarse su mirada se posó en Jessica, quien la miraba con curiosidad y sospecha. Aparto la mirada mientras hacía nota mental en acompasar sus latidos con los de los fetos.

* * *

Michael llego su habitación apenas unos treinta minutos de haberse ido para encontrarla vacía. Dejo las bolsas con rapidez sobre la cama para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirse al lugar donde sabia encontraría a Selene, La sala de estrategias.

* * *

Esthefan llego al helipuerto casi seis minutos después de lo planeado. Como era de esperarse, no paraba de farfullar sobre avisar su participación en las misiones con anticipación y sobre lo ingenuos que eran por ir a caer a una trampa Lycan.

A lo que Selene solo rodo los ojos y se quedó inmóvil junto al helicóptero enfrente de Jessica quien la miraba atónita con la realización en los ojos, lo que la hizo sentirse incómoda. Adentro del helicóptero, Louis encendió el motor, obligándolas a subirse.

Al salir volando de las instalaciones el teléfono de Selene empezó a sonar, _Michael. _ Dudo por un momento pero decidió contestar, _al menos eso le debía_. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, de inmediato escuchando la voz de Michael gritándole.

"SELENE, ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?! ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA? Una cosa es que vallamos a una misión JUNTOS. ¡Otra muy diferente es que te dé por ir sola a una misión suicida SIN DECIRME UNA MIERDA! ¿A dónde se dirigen? Estaré ahí de inmediato."

Sabía que tenía razón. "Michael tú no puedes venir. Lo siento pero no está a discusión. Estaré bien, se cuidarme sola. Volveremos antes del amanecer."

Selene, ¡Por amor de Cristo! Estas embarazada, no te estas cuidando a ti sola. Bien sabes que puede ser una trampa. Te lo ruego, yo tampoco quiero perderlos."

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al oírlo. Pero ella había tomado una decisión y la seguiría. "Lo lamento. Cuídate" pudo oírlo gruñir mientras bajo el teléfono y la colgó.

Jessica la miro atentamente con sus ojos azules mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos viendo por la ventana. Cuidadosamente de no ser vista saco su propio celular y envió un mensaje a uno de sus contactos nuevos, esperando que estuviera a tiempo.

* * *

Michael observo con frustración hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido el helicóptero hacía apenas un par de segundos, cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar al recibir un mensaje de texto:

_´Michael, ¿Selene está embarazada, no es así? La dirección del sitio al que nos dirigimos está en la computadora central, tú conoces la clave. No tardes´_

_ Jessica._


End file.
